Always believe
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir, c'est ce que Jay Halstead vient découvrir...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre**

2 ans, 2 ans qu'Elsa, sa petite fille a disparu. Sa baby-sitter avait eu un peu de retard, et la jeune Halstead du haut de ses 6ans avait décidé de rentrer toute seule à leur appartement lorsqu'elle a disparue. Jay avait été dévasté et inconsolable, Erin et l'équipe avaient tout fait pour l'aider. Le département de police entier avait remué ciel et terre pour retrouver l'enfant d'un des leurs mais Elsa Halstead était restée introuvable. Pour beaucoup, elle était morte et certainement au fond du lac afin qu'on ne retrouve pas son petit corps.

1 an plus tard c'est Erin qui mit les voiles loin de Chicago sans prévenir ses camarades, laissant un Jay complétement dévasté. Hailey Upton avait pris sa place aux Renseignements, et se révélait être une équipière hors pair pour Jay comme pour les autres.

— Cafés pour tout le monde ! s'exclama Ruzzek à peine arrivé dans l'open-space.

— Profitez c'est lui qui a payé, fit remarquer Atwater.

— Tu veux te faire pardonner de tes blagues pourris ? demanda Jay émergeant de la salle de pause.

Ruzzek pesta avant de s'installer derrière son bureau comme la plus part de ses camarades. Seul Jay était perché sur le bureau d'Hailey pour discuter avec elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a boss ? demanda Burgess lorsque Voight et Antonio arrivèrent.

— Disparition d'un enfant en pleine rue, annonça le sergent en regardant Halstead.

Inconsciemment tout le monde fit de même, Hailey alla jusqu'à poser une main réconfortante sur l'avant-bras de son équipier.

— Ne perds pas espoir, elle est là quelque part et un jour Elsa te reviendra. Je pourrai rigoler parce qu'elle te demandera de lui faire des coiffures et tu n'y arriveras pas.

Une esquisse de sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jay, il imaginait parfaitement sa fille venir en courant dans sa chambre, brosse à cheveux dans la main lui demander de faire une coiffure impensable.

L'unité mit tout ce qu'ils avaient pour retrouver ce petit garçon disparut. Deux jours plus tard ce dernier était de retour chez ses parents. Tout le monde décida de se retrouver chez Molly pour célébrer cette réussite.

— Jay n'est toujours pas arrivé ? s'étonna Burgess

— Il voulait passer chez lui se changer, expliqua Upton

— Une excuse pour ne pas venir à mon avis, cette affaire lui a forcément rappelé la disparition de sa fille, intervint Antonio.

— Il n'y a pas eu de nouveau indice depuis ? s'enquit Hailey

— Non, juste le mec d'un tabac venu se plaindre parce que Jay lui a refait le portrait. Elsa a disparu devant sa devanture et il dit ne rien avoir vu, l'informa le portoricain.

— Je pourrais regarder vos dossiers ? Des fois que je vois quelque chose que vous auriez peut-être pas vu ou pas interprétez dans le même sens, proposa la jolie blonde.

— Il ne vaut mieux pas en parler à Jay qu'il ne se fasse pas de film, lâcha Ruzzek.

— Merci Hailey d'y jeter un œil, j'apprécie, coupa Jay en personne.

Ruzzek tenta de formuler une explication mais il s'enfonçait plus qu'autre chose. Par chance les pompiers s'incrustèrent avec eux le faisant taire. Cependant Jay fut le premier à partir, il voulait passer un moment seul bien qu'il apprécie grandement la compagnie de ses coéquipiers. L'ancien ranger caressa la photo posée sur sa table de nuit, un cliché d'Elsa, Erin et lui la première fois que la petite a rencontré l'ancienne équipière de son père.

Quelqu'un toquait frénétiquement à la porte de l'appartement, un voisin ouvrit sa porte avant de la refermer bien vite après avoir reçu un regard assassin de la part de l'importuneur.

— Il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit important, râla Jay en ouvrant.

— Erin ! s'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant celle qu'il avait aimé.

Cette dernière lui sourit timidement, avant de baisser la tête sur le côté. Jay écarquilla les yeux, n'en revenant pas.

— Oh mon dieu ! Elsa ! s'écria-t-il en voyant sa fille accrochée à la main de la jeune femme.

Le détective se laissa tomber à genoux afin d'être à sa hauteur, malgré ses longs cheveux Jay remarqua immédiatement qu'Elsa pleurait.

— Hey ma puce… commença-t-il doucement de peur de l'effrayer.

Bien au contraire la petite fille se jeta dans les bras de son père enfouissant son visage dans le cou de ce dernier afin d'y pleurer. Jay lui frotta doucement le dos avant de se relever toujours avec sa fille dans ses bras. D'un signe de tête il fit comprendre à Erin d'entrer dans l'appartement avant de s'installer dans le canapé Elsa lovée contre lui.

— Comment l'as-tu retrouvé ? demanda Jay à son ancienne équipière

— On filait un suspect quand deux gars de mon unité ont remarqués quelque chose d'étrange. Il avait vraiment un mauvais feeling alors on a été voir, c'est là que j'ai reconnu Elsa. Elle a te ressemble tellement, et a exactement tes yeux. On a grillé toute notre opération mais au moins cette petite puce et enfin de retour chez elle, expliqua Erin en souriant.

— Merci Er. Elle a dit quelque chose sur ce qui s'est passé ? s'inquiéta Jay

— Non, et je n'ai pas poussé. On a été aux urgences qu'elle soit examinée, mais il n'y avait pas de traces de violences… enfin tu vois. Par contre, elle a des ecchymoses sur une grande partie du corps et sous-alimentée. Le médecin a juste dit de veiller à ce qu'elle mange correctement et boit régulièrement.

Jay embrassa tendrement les cheveux d'Elsa inspirant son parfum vanillé, le parfum d'Erin.

— Je suis désolée d'avoir débarqué aussi tard mais c'était le seul vol pour Chicago. Je voulais te la ramener au plus vite, et te faire la surprise. Surtout…surtout que je ne savais pas si tu m'aurais répondu si j'avais appelé, avoua Erin.

— Je te remercie Lindsay c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait me faire. Fatiguée mon ange, on va aller dormir, murmura Jay avant d'embrasser la tempe d'Elsa.

— Je veux rester avec toi ! chuchota instantanément la petite en enfouissant son visage dans le torse de son père.

— Bien sûr mon cœur, on va dans la chambre ?

Erin regarda autour d'elle un peu inconfortable à l'idée d'être ici alors qu'elle n'y a plus sa place.

— Je…je vais y aller, cafouilla Erin en attrapant sa veste qu'elle s'était permise d'enlever.

— Reste dormir là, j'ai une chambre d'ami.

— Je ne voudrais pas que ça dérange, murmura Erin ne se voyant pas trop s'imposer.

— Tu ne déranges pas, et puis tu ne vas pas aller prendre une chambre d'hôtel alors que j'ai de la place ici, et puis Elsa sera plus rassurée si tu es là.

Erin lui sourit timidement avant de lui tendre un petit sac à dos, lui expliquant qu'elle lui avait acheté deux tenues et des pyjamas pour la changer. Jay prit la petite Elsa dans les bras avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre pour la changer. Le jeune père hoqueta de surprise en voyant les bleus constellant le dos de sa petite fille.

— Tu restes avec moi hein papa ? bafouilla timidement Elsa

— Bien sûr mon ange, je ne te laisse pas. Va t'installer, je vais juste voir si Erin a besoin de quelque chose.

Il resta quelques minutes dans l'embrassure de la porte regardant sa fille s'installer dans le lit comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avant de rejoindre Erin dans la chambre d'ami.

— Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il

— Non, merci Jay.

Sans rien dire le détective l'attira dans ses bras, un peu surprise de cette étreinte Erin ne répondit pas tout de suite.

— Je te dois beaucoup Erin. Si il y a quelque chose que je peux faire surtout n'hésite pas à me solliciter.

— Tu ne me dois rien Jay, surtout pas après ce que je t'ai fait. La façon dont je suis partie, ne pas avoir pris de tes nouvelles… Burgess m'a dit ce qui s'est passée : la petite fille, l'autre Ranger…

Le visage de Jay se ferma rapidement, il se passa une main mal à l'aise dans les cheveux avant de regarder en direction de sa chambre.

— Je ferais mieux d'aller voir où en est Elsa, et ne pas la laisser seule… bredouilla l'ex-Ranger.

— Embrasse-la pour moi.

Jay s'allongea près de la petite qui vient se blottir immédiatement contre lui. Il passa ses grands bras autour de sa petite taille frêle. Le détective ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant le soupir de contentement venant de sa fille lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur son torse.

Le soleil perçait à travers la baie vitrée de sa chambre, il s'étira avant de sentir un poids sur son torse. Elsa dormait complétement allongée sur lui, ronflant légèrement contre son épaule. Jay resta un moment à simplement caresser le dos de la petite fille, inspirant son parfum, savourant de l'avoir dans ses bras.

— Bonjour mon rayon de soleil, chuchota Jay en embrassant délicatement sa tempe avant de descendre dans son cour pour y déposer des bisous qui pètent.

— Arrête papa ! rigola la petite fille

— Tu as faim ?

— Tu peux faire les pancakes avec des myrtilles ?

— Je pense que c'est possible, allons voir dans les placards si j'en ai. Sinon je descendrais rapidement à la supérette en acheter.

Le duo se leva en faisant attention de ne pas être trop bruyant pour Erin qui dormait dans la chambre d'ami.

— Bon je crois que je vais devoir aller en acheter ma puce, tu veux bien rester là ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, et Erin est juste à côté si tu as un souci ma puce.

Elsa ne dit rien mais enlaça la taille de son père, il caressa doucement ses cheveux avant de filer au magasin du coin. La petite fille courut dans la chambre d'ami et se réfugia contre Erin en tremblant, réveillant cette dernière en sursaut.

— Elsa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma grande ? demanda Erin groggy

— Papa est parti acheté les myrtilles, j'ai peur qu'il revienne me chercher et que je ne vois plus papa, avoua la petite.

— Personne ne va t'enlever à ton papa mon ange. Et ce monsieur sera puni.

Les deux filles se rendirent dans le séjour, Jay ne tarda pas à rentrer et les trouva devant les dessins animés. Après un petit déjeuner copieux, il décida d'emmener Elsa avec lui au District ne sachant pas trop quelle démarche suivre.

— Tu te souviens ma puce ce qu'on a dit ? demanda Jay alors qu'ils entraient le District.

— De ne pas courir partout, et rester avec Erin si tu t'en vas ?

Erin sourit, après tout ce qui s'est passé entre eux, elle ne pensait pas que Jay lui confierait Elsa s'il était amené à partir avec le boulot.

— T'es à la bourre Halstead ! s'exclama aussitôt Ruzzek.

— Dios mios, Elsa ! lâcha Antonio en reconnaissant la petite Halstead.

— Oncle Tonio !

— Erin, salua Hailey

— Salut, j'espère qu'ils ont été cool avec toi.

— Oui, je suppose que si tu es avec Jay, c'est toi qui a retrouvé Elsa ?

— Pendant qu'on filait un suspect, on a repéré quelque chose de louche. Je l'ai ramené après l'hôpital pour qu'elle puisse revoir son père. Mais elle n'a rien dit sur ce qui s'est passé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jay daughter part 2**

Elsa et Erin ont passées la journée au District pour le plus grand bonheur de Jay qui avait sa petite fille à portée de main. Mais ce qu'il espérait également que ça encourage son enfant à parler sur ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

— Erin

— Oui ma puce ?

— Est-ce que la salle d'interrogation c'est aussi là où les gens disent aussi ce qui leur aient arrivés ? demanda la petite Halstead.

— Ça arrive, pourquoi ?

— On peut y aller ? continua Elsa

Erin attrapa la petite main de la fille de son ancien coéquipier. Les deux filles se rendirent alors dans une des salles d'interrogatoire, et contre toute attente l'enfant se confia sur son enlèvement et sa séquestration. Erin nota tout et lui posa quelques questions par la même occasion.

— Elsa ? appela Jay lorsqu'il revint dans l'open-space.

— Elle est là, intervint Erin en faisant son apparition avec la petite à ses côtés.

— Papa ! s'exclama la fillette en se jetant dans les bras de son père.

Erin leur apprit qu'Elsa venait d'enfin se confier sur qu'il lui est arrivé, avant de s'enfermer dans le bureau de Voight pour parler des détails. Jay demanda à Upton de garder un œil sur Elsa, il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa fille. La blonde le fit de mauvaise grâce, depuis que Jay a retrouvé sa fille il ne parlait que d'elle, c'était terminé leur discussion, leur débat sur n'importe quel sujet. Antonio intervint et emmena l'enfant au distributeur prendre quelque chose à manger avant de lui faire le tour du poste. A leur retour, Voight apprit à l'équipe qu'ils partaient pour faire une descente un des coupables étant sur Chicago d'après un des indics du sergent. De nouveau c'est le portoricain qui vînt à la rescousse de Jay en proposant de déposer Elsa à la caserne 51 afin que tout le monde puisse participer à l'arrestation. Cependant à leur arrivée, l'ambulance était de sortie ce fut Stella qui était en train d'embêter Severide qui se proposa pour garder la jeune Halstead.

— Merci Stella, sourit Jay

— Pas de soucis, allez arrêter les méchants pendant ce temps je vais la convertir à devenir pompier ! plaisanta la belle brune.

Elsa enlaça le cou de son père avant de courir vers Severide qu'elle appela tonton. Erin monta dans le véhicule avec Jay et Upton, l'atmosphère était légèrement tendue mais elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. La descente leur prit le reste de la journée, Upton avait réussi à coincer Erin dans un coin afin de la mettre en garde sur le fait qu'elle ne la laissera pas blesser de nouveau Jay. Qu'il est revenu de très loin, et qu'elle n'a aucune envie de le récupérer en petits morceaux. Elle n'avait nullement envie d'avoir un zombie comme équipier, ou de découvrir qu'il a dormit aux bureaux et le forcer à rentrer chez lui.

— Tu as des nouvelles de Mouse ? demanda Erin alors qu'ils étaient en route pour le District.

— Il y a quelques semaines, il va bien et devrait avoir une permission bientôt qu'il va utiliser pour venir ici, déclara Jay en lui jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

— C'est bien, vous allez pouvoir vous retrouver un peu. Et Elsa voir son parrain.

— Et je pourrai enfin rencontrer le fameux Mouse dont tout le monde parle, intervint Upton.

— Tu verras c'est un type bien. On peut vraiment compter sur lui, sourit Erin en se rappelant des premières fois qu'elle a vu Mouse.

L'unité s'attela à remplir leur rapport lorsqu'un petit coup contre une des fenêtres attira leur attention. Malgré qu'ils soient au 1er étage du bâtiment, Elsa Halstead se tenait de l'autre côté de la vitre.

— Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, souffla Jay en la rejoignant.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut le camion de pompier, ainsi que Severide juste derrière sa fille. Cette dernière lui sauta dans les bras au moment où le détective ouvrit la fenêtre.

— Tu redescends la grande échelle avec moi papa ! Allez s'il te plaît ! supplia Elsa.

Jay descendit la grande échelle avant de remercier les pompiers pour leur aide. La soirée se passa tranquillement, entre le restaurant préféré de la petite fille et un tour de patinoire avant de rentrer. Erin resta encore avec eux, vol n'étant que le lendemain.

— Mais pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec nous ? demanda Elsa alors qu'ils se trouvaient à l'aéroport.

— Parce que maintenant mon travail est d'attraper les méchants à New-York ma grande.

— Mais tu habites avec nous.

— Non plus maintenant trésor, mais je reviendrai te voir si papa est d'accord.

— Tu veux bien hein papa ? s'inquiéta la petite.

— On verra, allez il est temps de dire au revoir à Erin sinon elle va louper son avion.

La première semaine fut compliquée pour Erin, elle s'imaginait ce que serait sa vie avec Jay et Elsa si elle était restée à Chicago, mais avec des si on referait le monde. Pour Jay aussi ce fut un peu étrange, il devait se réhabituer à avoir sa petite fille. Mais l'idée de mettre Elsa à l'école fut un autre challenge, l'ancien Ranger avait tellement peur que le cauchemar recommence.

— Allez Jay, arrête un peu de penser à Elsa nous sommes au boulot, s'exaspéra Upton.

— Comment tu peux me demander ça ? c'est tout de même ma fille, est-ce que tu demandes ça à Antonio ?

— Non mais il n'en parle pas tout le temps.

Jay ne lui adressa pas la parole de la journée, mais le pompon fut quand Voight l'assigna à une mission sous couverture. Seul lui correspondait pour cette mission, Upton accepta de mauvaise grâce de lui garder Elsa.

— Papa va revenir hein Hailey ?

— Bien sûr Elsa, il est juste partit quelques jours pour trouver notre super méchant. Allez tu devrais dormir ma grande.

Upton attendit encore un moment pour être sûre que la fille de son équipier soit endormit avant d'aller elle-même se coucher.

— Allez Elsa ce n'est pas super gentil, lèves-toi nous allons être en retard ! s'exclama Upton qui venait de finir le petit-déjeuner.

La jolie blonde se rendit dans la chambre d'ami avant de se rendre compte que le lit est vide. Elle chercha dans tout son appartement avant d'appeler Antonio, qui la rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

— Où est Elsa ?

— C'est ça le souci, je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle était là hier soir…

— Il ne vaut mieux rien dire à Jay pour l'instant, je vais regarder les caméras de surveillance de ton immeuble.

Les deux détectives apprirent que la petite Halstead était partie d'elle-même de l'appartement. Ils lancèrent immédiatement une alerte afin qu'elle soit retrouvée au plus vite.

— Jay qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec l'équipe qu'on veut coincer ? s'étonna Atwater en voyant son collègue arriver.

— JE PEUX SAVOIR C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE AVEC ELSA !

— Attends Jay, je peux t'expliquer…

— POURQUOI ERIN M'APELLE EN ME DISANT QUE MA FILLE EST DEVANT LA PORTE DE SON IMMEUBLE ! tonna Jay hors de lui.

— Elle a quitté mon appartement pendant la nuit, je suis désolée Jay… Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, mais comment a-t-elle pu aller à New-York toute seule ?

— Là n'est pas la question. Sergent j'aimerai aller la récupérer.

— Elsa est avec Erin, tu ne peux pas lui laisser juste le temps de finir la mission ?

Jay accepta parce qu'il savait qu'Elsa était entre bonnes mains. Erin en profita pour emmener la petite voir la Statue de la Liberté, et pleins d'autres choses. Quelques jours plus tard, Jay les rejoignit, mais resta bloqué devant la porte d'entrée en entendant les éclats de rire d'Elsa.

— Jay ! Viens danser avec nous ! rigola Erin en le voyant

Elsa lui sauta dessus avant de lui lancer des serpentins. Ils commandèrent une double pizza quatre fromages avant de regarder un film drôle.

— Vous vous êtes bien amusé à ce que je vois, souffla Jay en ramassant les confettis.

— Oui, elle voulait faire une petite fête, sourit Erin

— En tout cas merci énormément.

— C'est normal, et puis quand elle m'a dit qu'elle était venue là parce que je lui manquais et qu'elle aimerait bien qu'on soit de nouveau tous ensemble.

— On pourrait faire ça… souffla Jay en se rapprochant du visage de la jeune femme.

Ils furent interrompus par Elsa qui applaudit en les voyant s'embrasser. Jay rigola avant de tendre un bras dans sa direction et la petite fille rejoignit son père et Erin pour un câlin familial.

— On rentre à Chicago. Tous les trois. Déclara Jay en embrassant tour à tour ses deux femmes.


End file.
